Desperation of Love
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: Continues alternative timeline begun in A web of Blood and Gold however it is not essential to have read the fic as a summery is provided here. A young girl and her baby tumble through the doors of Leman Street leading to an investigation that touches on Long Susan and a lawyer practice with an interesting reputation.
1. Child of fortune

C1 Child of fortune

It had been four months had passed since the police of Whitechapel had investigated the brutal murder Silas Duggan. Duggan had met his end at The Drunken Monk, a notorious pub that was the haunt of criminals. Poison followed by a cut from a barber's razor had killed Duggan. Duggan had been murdered alongside policemen from Limehouse.

Detective Sergeant Albert Flight, along with a chemist named Mr Hemlock had been charged with the murder. However the evidence indicated the murder had been orchestrated by Inspector Shine in collaboration with a man from The City of London. The man was suspected of being Roger Drake, owner of an import and export business and leader of all criminal activity on City Land, a man who was also Sergeant Drake's younger brother.

The deaths of the Limehouse men had ensured the involvement of Abbberline and Monro in the case with the evidence of a City man bringing Ressler into the investigation. The help and insight of Abberline, Monro and Ressler had proven invaluable. Shine and Drake had both been summon to appear at Inspector Ressler's station house for questioning. Before ether man could be questioned Inspector Shine had been killed by a young man. The man's father had been killed by men working for Duggan. In the firefight that ensued Bennett had nearly been killed. Shine's death had derailed the police's plans to further question Roger Drake on the matter of Silas Duggan. With no conclusive evidence of Roger Drake's involved in the murder the police had been unable to charge him.

As a result Duggan's murder had changed lives forever. It had freed Long Susan from her dept. The new owner of Obsidian Estates, Mr Grosvenor (a wealthy banker), only wanting rent from her and free access to the girls. Most importantly he did not desire her, in fact he seemed to have an almost paternalistic care for her.

For Sergeant Drake it had brought much worry and fear as the younger brother he had been so proud of had been implicated in a serious crime. With Shine's death Chief Inspector Abberline had been personally placed in charge of Limehouse by Commissioner Monro with strict instructions to route at all corruption. Roger Drake along with Mr Grosvenor had been placed under the surveillance of Inspector Ressler. Only time would tell what changes this new world would bring.

It was a sunny June morning in what was shaping up to be a good summer. Temperatures had been slowly rising since the start of May and there had been just the right amount of rain. In the parks of London the grass was growing at an extraordinary rate, trees were full of leaves and the flowers were blooming. The good folk of London seemed in a good mood and life was good.

At the police station on Leman Street, Captain Homer Jackson walked through the door whistling at the start of the day. Jackson's life was much changed since the murder of Silas Duggan. In the midst of the investigation into Duggan's murder Long Susan had revealed she was pregnant. The news had been a mighty shock for them both. In the midst of the turmoil the news had been a blessing they had never expected. Four months on, with Susan now six months pregnant life was just perfect.

"Morning Drake," Jackson said happily, catching sigh of Sergeant Drake stood at the front desk chatting to Sergeant Arthertone.

"Morning Jackson," Drake replied, glancing up at the station clock which read eight o'clock. "Nice to see you're time keeping is getting better."

"Man's got to earn his wage."

"What's this? The American scoundrel become a responsible husband?" Drake asked sceptically, taking in the American's well-kept appearance.

"Indeed Sergeant it appears perspective fatherhood is having a good influence on Captain Jackson," Inspector Reid said, coming downstairs drinking his morning coffee.

For a moment Sergeant Arthertone, Sergeant Drake and Edmund Reid looked at the man in front of them. The past four months had wrought a dramatic change in Captain Jackson. He was still free spirit yet he was usual well kept, hardly drunk and very happy. His time keeping was improving, however he frequently need to be dragged out of bed. The reason was not for his being drunk but because he wanted to spend time with Susan. This had led to some interesting scenes and Drake and Reid coming on the receiving end of Susan's increasingly sharp tongue.

"I made promises to Susan I don't want to break," Jackson replied proudly.

A sudden scream cut through the peaceful morning. Tumbling through the front door came a young girl with a baby clutched to her chest. Falling to the floor her back hit the stones with a thud yet the baby remained clutched to her chest. Fear was written across the girl's face, blood pouring from wounds on her arms and shoulders. Seconds later a rugged looking man lunged through the door brandishing a knife, his eyes fixed intently on the girl and child.

Before the man attack a bullet hit his left kneecap, sending him to the floor writhing in agony. In a flash the billy clubs of Inspector Reid and Sergeant Drake struck the man on his head knocking him out. Gasping for breath the trio were glaring murderously at the man. Jackson placing his gun on the front desk.

"Excellent shot Captain," Reid said, his voice icy cold.

"Reid take the child, Drake help me take her to the lab," Jackson yelled, kneeling down besides the girl. "Arthertone send to the London for a doctor and ambulance."

"We are police," Reid said kindly, gently taking the baby into his arms.

Looking at the girl Reid was overcome by a feeling of familiarity, near certain he had seen and spoken to her on several occasions. The girl was breathing raggedly yet her fear seemed to lessen, aware perhaps that she and the child were safe.

"Miss we're here to help you," Drake said, gently taking the girl into his arms.

Hurriedly the trio took mother and child into the lab. Gently Drake set the girl down on the empty slab. Looking at her he too felt sure he had met her before. Under the harsh lights the true extent and severity of the girl's wounds were clear, deep lacerations to her arms and shoulders, sever, but not mortal. She had been very lucky that the blows had not struck her throat or her heart, it appeared running had saved her life. With great care Jackson began to treat the girl, rage slowly growing in his heart at what had been inflicted upon her.

Under the bright lights of the lab the girl's appearance was clearer. She was no older than twenty. Her green dress was of middling quality, her dusty black hair streaked with blood from a head wound. Yet bar the wounds she was well kept, not a poor girl but one of the middle class. Strange then why anyone would wish to attack her.

As Jackson treated the wounds the girl whimpered in pain. In Reid's arms the baby cried softly, its soft hazel eyes gazing up with fear while desperately searching around for its mother. Looking down at the small life Reid's heart was filled with compassion. In a fatherly motion he stroked the dark black head in an effort the comfort it.

"Captain take care of my baby," the girl whispered, grabbing Jackson's left wrist.

"Both of you are going to hospital. The baby will stay with you, Inspector Reid here will insist upon it," Jackson said kindly yet firmly, placing a bandage around the final exposed wound.

With one eye on the girl Jackson set about examining the baby. It was boy, small, no more than three weeks old with soft hazel eyes and dark hair. As he examined it Jackson was keenly aware of the significance of the event. Luck it seemed was with them, baring several bruises the baby was unharmed. Looking at one another Reid, Drake and Jackson felt a spike of anger race through their blood, cold looks coming their eyes and stiff determination that whoever was behind this would pay dearly.

For a while Reid, Drake, Jackson and the girl sat in the lab, with Reid sitting on a chair directly beside the girl. The girl was looking pale and terrified yet some colour had returned, the pain medicine having provided some comfort. She had fallen quiet yet her eyes were fixed on her child and she would smile at the trio from time to time. In Reid's arms the baby was sleeping peacefully, utterly oblivious to what was happening.

"Men from the London for you," Sergeant Arthertone said, poking his head around the door.

"Thank you Sergeant, send them in," Reid said kindly.

"Yes Inspector," Sergeant Arthertone said, smiling kindly at the girl.

A few minutes' later two porters in carrying a stretcher came walking in with a doctor striding behind them. The porters were wearing the uniform of The Royal London Hospital. The doctor was dressed in a sharp blue suit, his blonde hair was tied back in a short ponytail, with a blonde moustache and beard with sparkling hazel eyes.

"GOOD GOD MATTHEW JUDGE!" the doctor exclaimed dropping his bag.

"GOOD LORD RHETT YARWOOD!" Jackson exclaimed, walking over to greet him.

"How long has it been Matthew, four years?" Rhett asked in a strong Boston accent, slapping Jackson on the shoulder.

"Christ it has been! What brings you to London?" Jackson said grinning broadly.

"New job at The Royal London Hospital. We'll have to have up catch Matthew," Rhett said, hastily scribbling his address on a piece of paper. "Now then our patients."

With a skilled eye Rhett Yarwood looked closely at the girl as she was placed on a stretcher. The look on his face showing his concern yet mingled with a hint of relief. As Jackson explained the circumstances Rhett swore a couple of ripe oaths, a look of discussed appearing on his face. Taking the baby into his arms he turned to face the three men.

"Dr Rhett Yarwood, surgeon at The Royal London Hospital," Rhett said to Drake and Reid.

"Inspector Edmund Reid, you know my surgeon Captain Homer Jackson?" Reid asked, shaking Rhetts's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Inspector Reid. Captain Jackson and I have been friends since medical school. Now I must depart with my patients," Rhett replied, his tone filled with quiet authority.

"Of course Dr Yarwood, the girl must be placed in a private room and make sure the child remains with her," Reid said firmly.

"As you wish Inspector, good day" Rhett said.

With great care the porters carried the girl out of the lab and Dr Yearwood left carrying the girl's baby. A sense of relief washed over the trio. Once the door had been shut the attention of Reid and Drake turned to Captain Jackson who was stood washing the blood from his hands.

"Captain Jackson this girl is known to you how?" Reid asked calmly.

"Names Viola Tanner, she was one of Susan's. I'd not seen her in about six months," Jackson replied heavily, turning off the taps.

"I know her as well Inspector, she's a friend of Bella's," Drake said, a touch of sadness in his voice as he leant back against Jackson's desk.

"It appears we have to visit Long Susan and Mrs Drake," Reid said, a hint of regret in his voice.

"Reid go gently, this could upset Susan," Jackson replied sharply.

"I will take the greatest care Captain," Reid replied kindly.

Together Inspector Reid, Sergeant Drake and Captain Jackson left the station. Stepping out into the bright light they were momentarily blinded. The air was warm. All three were glad they had left their jackets behind. It was a glorious morning, all around them was the flow of life. The merry calls of children on their way to school, the clap of horses hooves from handsome cabs and delivery carts. The shouts of stall holders, from bakeries came the delicious smell of fresh baked bread and a million other sights and smells mingling. There was a general air of good cheer that seemed infectious as everyone seemed to have a smile on their face.

Arriving at Tenter Street the trio slipped quietly into the house as the house as the clock struck half past eight. The house was filled with a soft, sleepy air with a shaft of light streaming in through gaps in the curtains. There was no sound other than the soft chiming of a smart grandfather clock. Leaving Inspector Reid and Sergeant Drake in the hall, Jackson softly walked up the stairs. Reaching the top landing he paused for a moment, trying to work out just what to say when Susan enquired as to the reason for the early call. It was not a conversation he was looking forward to having.

Gently walking into the dark bedroom the sigh greeting him melted his heart. Susan was curled up under the red bedcovers, both hands draped lovingly over her stomach, the light making her hair shimmer like gold. The soft silk green nightdress she wore seeming to glisten softly against her skin. Walking over to their bed Jackson sat down, gently kissing her cheek and stroking her hair. Smiling in reply Susan snuggled close to him, her eyes half open. Reaching out to take his hand she moved it from her hair to her stomach. Leaning in close Jackson wrapped his other arm around her body. Then from within both felt their baby kick. Smiles appearing on their faces as they enjoyed the moment.

"I love you Kitten," Susan whispered sleepily as the baby kicked again.

"I love you both," Jackson whispered kissing her cheek.

"I'm happy you could share this with me."

"I'm sorry Susan but Reid and Drake are down stairs. They need to ask you some questions," Jackson replied, a look of regret in his eyes.

"Could it not wait? It is still early," Susan replied, turning over onto her back.

"Sorry darlin' it's urgent."

"It brought you here now so I cannot be upset."

"Let me help you up."

Standing up slowly Susan got out of bed, Jackson wrapping a long silky dressing gown around her. Tying the belt around her waist Jackson gently knelt down, placing a kiss on her stomach causing Susan to smile. From a night she poured herself a class of water. As the water slipped down her throat Susan felt the refreshing coolness against her skin. Placing the glass down Susan walked towards to now open door where Jackson was standing. Walking out of the room they went slowly along the corridor, listening for any sign of movement from the girls rooms. Silence only persisting. Reaching the stairs Jackson placed an arm around her while holding tightly onto the banister with his other hand. Leaning against him Susan couldn't help but smile despite the circumstances.

Stepping into the hall the pair saw Inspector Reid and Sergeant Drake chatting about cricket. Seeing her causing the pair smile, her long golden hair was flowing down her back adding a romantic appearance. To their eyes she was glowing with happiness and Jackson was looking very inch the protective husband.

"Good morning Miss Hart, our apologies for the early call," Reid said kindly.

"I hope there is a good reason Inspector," Susan replied arching an eyebrow.

"The matter is sensitive," Reid begun, shifting uncomfortably.

"Susan this morning Viola Tanner and her baby were attacked," Jackson said, his voice heavy with sadness and regret. "They're safe. We've sent them to the London."

Hearing the words a cold shiver rushed through Susan's body. Both hands dropped protectively to her baby. Inside her the baby kicked as if sensing her fear. Instinctively Susan nestled into Jackson's embrace. Taking a deep breath Susan felt her husband's arms tightening around her. Looking up she saw the worry in his eyes mingled with fiery strength. At once ice cold strength came surging through her, her eyes flashing ferociously with a mixture of anger and protectiveness.

"Viola worked here for three years until one of our gentlemen took her as his own," Susan replied, her voice level and composed.

"When did you last see her?" Reid asked, flipping open his notebook.

"A week ago. We had kept in touch, she was happy."

"The name of the man? Have you seen him at all recently?"

"Mr G Capshaw."

"You have an address for this man I presume?" Reid asked, watching her closely.

"I do," Susan replied.

Walking over to her desk she drew out a piece of paper and a pen, neatly writing out an address. Looking at it Drake and Reid gave a yelp of surprise. The address was in a very respectable part of Whitechapel and was in fact two streets away from where Reid lived. Standing there Reid realized he had seen and spoken Viola Tanner on several occasions on the streets near his home. He also recalled seeing and speaking to a smartly dressed young man who was with her daily. It seemed the case had taken an interesting turn.

"As you are aware that street is close to my own. I have met Miss Tanner and Mr Capshaw on several occasions. I always presumed them a married couple," Reid said, a trace of concern in his voice.

"Mrs Hart can you think of any reason why someone would want to hurt Viola Tanner? A business associate of Mr Capshaw's perhaps?"

"Sadly Inspector on that I cannot help you. Investigate the Capshaw family though, there could be reasons I am not aware off," Susan replied sadly.

"Our thanks Mrs Hart. Drake, Jackson time to investigate the house," Reid said, his tone softer.

"Our apologies for the early start," Sergeant Drake apologetically.

"Susan none of this will come back to you. Anyone comes asking questions you come straight down to Leman Street," Jackson said, disentangling himself from her arms.

"I will Matthew," Susan replied, her eyes flickering to the other two men. "Try not to get hurt."

"Don't worry Mrs Hart we'll keep him out of trouble," Drake replied with a grin as the trio walked out the front door.


	2. Mr Gpdfrey Capsahw

C2 Mr Godfrey Capshaw

Under the warmth of the morning Inspector Reid, Sergeant Drake and Captain Jackson walked the streets of Whitechapel. It was a busy morning with people going about their daily lives without a care in the world.

Arriving at the address Susan had given them they found the green painted front door at a curious angle, almost as if it had been forced open. Tensing they knocked twice. Silence. Looking in through the front window they saw the front room littered with broken furniture, furniture that had been overturned, a broken mirror and traces of blood.

"Inspector Reid!"

Turing around, they saw a slim man of about sixty with grey hair and tired hazel eyes dressed in a smart brown suit standing behind them. The man face was care worn and he carried a battered doctor's bag in one hand.

"Dr Ashford good morning," Inspector Reid said, shaking his neighbour's hand.

"Mr Capshaw is away on business. It is good thing you are here," Dr Ashford said, a trace of unease in his voice.

"Dr what do you know?" Reid asked, his voice full of concern.

"I was attending a patient in the house next door when I heard shouting coming from the house. I had the briefest glimpse of a man walking in through the door."

"You have not reported this to the police, why?" asked Drake, looking at the doctor with a hint of suspicion.

"I could not be sure as to the man's identity. I presumed he was a relative who Mrs Caphaw was unhappy to see," Dr Ashford replied, his answer simple and honest.

"My thanks. You know Mr Capshaw?" Reid asked.

"Certainly. I am his doctor and personal friend. Godfrey asked my wife and I to keep an eye on Viola and the baby while he is away."

"When is Godfrey expected to return?" Reid asked inquiringly.

"At some point today."

"Thank you for your assistance," Reid replied, shaking the other man's hand.

"Of course Inspector. Now you must excuse me I have calls to pay," Dr Ashford replied, walking away.

For a moment the trio stood mulling over what they had learnt. Seeing little point in investigating the house they set of for Sergeant Drake's home. What information Bella would be able to provide was uncertain but if indeed the pair were friends then it was worth asking. As they walked Sergeant Drake couldn't help but feel a sense of trepidation, this was the second time Bella's past had been called on and that was two too many in his book.

Arriving at the streets where the Drakes lived the trio found it heaving with people. It was not a poor street, all the houses full of honest people doing honest work. As they walked the residents greeted Sergeant Drake merrily, not the least bit perturbed by the police presence as Arthertone, Reid and Jackson had visited the house socially on many occasions. Passing a neighbour's house all jumped back as a flurry of roof tiles crashed onto the pavement. Looking up they saw the stunned roofers gazing at a now frayed rope that they had been using the haul the tiles upwards. Shaking their heads the policemen smiled as the men apologised, muttering about dodgy rope. Arriving at the house the trio found the windows wide open in the heat and a line of washing hanging out to dry.

"Bella," Sergeant Drake called, leading Reid and Jackson inside.

Walking into the cool kitchen they found Bella stood at the kitchen table. Her arms were inside a large mixing bowl, her face and hair with flour and she was humming softly. On the stove a bot was bubbling away, filling the kitchen with the delicious smell of meat. There was another smell mingled in the air, the delicious smell of baking. It was the perfect scene of domestic bliss. On a chair the day's Star lay under a pile of letters. Seeing them enter a smile appeared on her face mingled with just a touch of confusion.

"Bennett, Inspector Reid, Captain this is a surprise!" Bella said, taking her arms out of the bowl and wiping them on a cloth.

"Bella love," Bennett said gently, taking her in his arms. "We need your help, Viola Tanner was attacked."

"Viola! Her baby, did they?" Bella stammered, her face filling with fear.

"Alive. We've the man in irons. Bella if you can help us, has she said anything to you?" Drake asked gently, holding her close.

"Mrs Drake the slightest piece of information, however unimportant it may seem," Reid said kindly.

"Viola left Miss Hart's the same time I did. We're good friends. Her gentlemen is a Mr Godfrey Capshaw."

"What kind of man is he?" Bennett asked.

"Kind, considerate and honest. He's one of the good ones. They fell in love. If you had ever seen how he looked at her," Bella replied smiling.

"What of her, did she feel the same?" Bennett asked.

"Oh yes. She fell for him. We spent nights talking about. For a girl, well that thing isn't sensible. She was so conflicted, even thought of leaving to spare herself the pain," Bella replied her eyes saddening.

"How did she end up leaving with him?" Bennett asked, his mind half in disbelief at what he had just learnt.

"When she discovered she was pregnant. Well Miss Hart had worked it out as well."

"Imagine that didn't go down to well," Drake muttered darkly, throwing an angry glance at Jackson.

"Miss Hart suggested she go to the refuge established by Mrs Reid. Said there had to be a reason why Mr Capshaw had chosen her. Said Viola should tell him."

"How that go down?" Jackson asked with just a hint of cynicism.

"I was there with Miss Hart when Viola confessed. He was delighted, he confessed how much he loved her. It was fairy tale. Both of them, the way they looked at one another, they were so happy."

For a moment there was silence as the trio though over Bella's testimony. It appeared that Godfrey Capshaw was a good man. Holding Bella close Bennett smiled at her, his heart lightened by her testimony. Smiling Reid nodded to Bella, glad that a second option had confirmed the emerging picture.

"My thanks Mrs Drake," Reid said kindly.

"I know Viola and Godfrey were happy. Godfrey is not a violent or dishonest man. Please could I see her?"

"I see no harm but let a couple of days pass, while not mortal her condition is severe," Reid replied, his tone gentle yet firm.

"Bella once this calms down I'll take you. Just for now, until we've solved this, just stay away. This man we hunt, whoever planned it could try a second time," Bennett said, his voice full of fear.

"Viola will be in the hospital a while," Jackson replied as he and Reid turned to leave.

"I must to work. I love you," Bennett said hugging her fiercely.

"I love you Bennett," Bella whispered.

Leaving the house Drake joined Reid and Jackson on the sunny street. Something wasn't adding up here. They needed a reason why Viola Tanner would be attacked. The answer it seemed might lie with the man currently residing in the Leman St cells. For now it seemed advantageous to wait until Godfrey Capshaw returned. Until they could speak to Viola the only thing to do was to see what information the snitches brought and if either of the couple were mentioned in their files. Leaving the doorstep of the Drake house they began the walk back to the station.

While Reid, Drake and Jackson were busy with their investigation, Susan was having breakfast with the girls. All were laying about the house half-dressed munching food and chattering about Viola Tanner. The news had spread like wildlife the moment the door had closed. Suddenly a loud hammering at the door cut through the early morning calm. Opening the door Susan found a young man of twenty eight with ragged red hair in a crumbled green suit standing on the front step. The man's eyes were wild with fear and worry.

"Is Viola here?" the man stammered.

"Mr Capshaw…Godfrey…. Please step inside," Susan replied, her voice betraying her unease.

Shaking Mr Godfrey Capshaw walked into the house. Standing in front of him Susan took a deep breath. She was calm and strong yet the act she was forced into was not something she relished. Feeling the baby move she placed one hand on her stomach as if to shield it. In front of her Mr Caphaw was pacing anxiously on the carpet in an agitated manner, his eyes flickering from one side of the room then back to Susan.

"Mr Capshaw," Susan began gently.

"Please Mrs Hart. You know something. Please if you've heard about Viola….I swear not to harm you," Godfrey said, wringing his hands.

"This morning Inspector Reid came to visit. Viola has been attacked," Susan said.

"NO!" Godfrey screamed.

"They were saved by the police, both were taken to the Royal London," Susan whispered.

"Oh thank Jesus!" Godfrey said, falling to his knees.

For a moment Godfrey Capshaw knelt on the smart carpet. Slowly his tears subsiding, his sharp mind regaining control and his eyes flickering to Long Susan. Young but no one could call him a fool. Godfrey gasped for breath while his heart shattered into a million pieces. By the window Susan had slipped one had into her pocket. In her pocket rested a switch blade. Her icy mask had gone yet the ice cold strength burned brightly in her with just a hint of danger. The Swift protecting her family. All around her the girls were listening intently, half hidden but observant for the first sign of trouble.

"Miss Hart…I am sorry for this," Godfrey said, his voice hoarse with sadness.

Slowly climbing to his feet Godfrey was trembling violently, tears streaming from now red eyes. Every inch of him showing the anxiety he now felt. Looking around the room he hurriedly grabbed his dropped bag. Watching him Susan let go of the switchblade, relief flooding through her.

"I must go to my wife and child," Godfrey stammered.

Without another word Godfrey Capshaw left the house, nearly falling down the steps in his hurry. Letting out the breath she had been holding Susan sank into a chair. Then the last words of Godfrey leapt like lightening into her mind. Turning around in the chair she ran one hand through her hair as their meaning flashed in her mind. A slip that had revealed all.

"No Godfrey wouldn't be so foolish?" Susan whispered stroking her stomach.

Unaware of what had passed at Tenter Street, Inspector Reid, Sergeant Drake and Captain Jackson stood inside the dark, cold basement of Leman Street. Locked up in front of them was the man who had attacked Viola Tanner. He sitting bound to a chair, thick, strong rope tied to his wrists keeping him in place. Wearing working men's clothes, clean shaven and now bearing two black eyes with blood running down his cheek. Standing above him with a red fist and brimming fury was Sergeant Drake. With a fantastic left hook Drake hit the man in the jaw, sending his head snapping back.

"One last time, who hired you," Drake snarled, his eyes full of hatred.

"F off pig," the men snarled with contempt.

"You'll tell or face more from me," Drake snapped, readying himself.

"Hah I've been beaten by you lot before," the man snapped arrogantly.

"Never faced a lawless Pinkerton surgeon though," Jackson said, his arms dangling through the bars.

"That knee will need fixing. If I was to give you something for the pain no one would question it…..if you were to die in the night…."

There as a wicked grin on Jackson's face as he said the words. Rubbing his hands Drake stepped back and aimed a savage kick at the shot knee. A terrifying shriek ripping through the air was white hot fire surged through the man's body. From the far side of the cell Inspector Reid looked on without a trace of emotion. Blinded by agony the man looked at the three men, the contempt in their eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

"CAPSHAW IT WAS CAPSHAW," the man screamed.

"Now that is better," Reid said, his voice cold as ice.

Before a word could be said PC Wainwright came striding into the room holding a ratty looking man. The man had a black eye, a large bump on the head, a cut lip and a mass of dark bruising to his face and arms. With apparent ease PC Wainwright threw the man into an open cell, the man landing in a heap with a ton of swearing. Dusting off his hands PC Wainwright locked the cell and walked over to the three senior officers. He was sporting a black left eye, a long cut on his left arm and a satisfied look.

"What he do to warrant you doing him over?" Drake asked, casting a sidelong look at the man.

"Have you a week to spare Sergeant? This there Mr Jamieson has seen more of this place more times that I have," PC Wainwright replied with a trace of anger.

Turning away PC Wainwright's eyes landed on the man Drake, Reid and Jackson were questioning. For a moment the younger officer studied him carefully, taking in every inch of his appearance. The man for his part had gone rather pale and was looking very worried. A heavy tension hanging in the air.

"I know your man there," PC Wainwright said after a moment, glaring at the man in question.

"A friend of yours?" Drake asked grimly.

"His names is Mr Maitland (meaning bad tempered). I had the pleasure of arresting him about eighteen months ago for assault."

Hearing the words the colour drained from Mr Maitland's face. Seconds later PC Wainwright stepped into the cell. Before Reid could intervene PC Wainwright picked the man up, chair and all, throwing him up against the wall with ease. The man yelling in shock as he dangled several inches from the floor.

"Thank you Constable," Reid replied smiling.

Looking at Mr Maitland Reid's expression darkened to one of barely supressed fury. Standing back Reid began to recall vague details of the assault Mr Maitland had committed. A rather nasty do that resulted in a prison sentence if he remembered correctly. The assault on an innocent women and child had his blood boiling beyond belief.

"Mr Maitland tell me what you know or else I will permit my men to do as they wish to you," Reid snarled, pressing his face close to that of the man.

"Capshaw it was two Capshaw's. Oscar Capshaw and Godfrey Senior!" Mr Maitland cried in fear, his wounds throbbing with pain.

"Thank you Mr Maitland."

Without a hint of care PC Wainwright dropped Mr Maitland to the floor, the latter cursing blue murder as the chair hit the hard floor. Gasping through the pain Mr Maitland looked at the police with a mixture of contempt and resignation. He was violent man but even he did not relish the thought of the rope. If helping the police gave even the vague hope of saving his own skin he was more than happy to turn snitch.

Turning on his heal Reid marched up the stairs leaving Drake and Jackson to follow and instructing Wainwright to go about his business. Opening his office door Reid threw himself into the chair as Jackson and Drake entered seconds behind him. Looking at their leader both men saw a deep shadow on his face. This case of upsetting for each one of them. For Reid it brought back memories of Mathilda and the pain he lived with. Leaning back against the cupboards Drake and Jackson looked at their leader with mutual concern.

"Well that's turn up for the books. Capshaw, same name as Godfrey. Family run a law practice. We've had dealings with them in the past, they've taken on defence work," Drake said darkly, drawing up a chair.

"Indeed Sergeant on too many occasions. Young Godfrey must be part of the same family, why though would the two gentlemen order Viola and her child murdered?" Reid mused, recalling to cases in question.

"Family falling out over the practice or money?" Drake suggested.

"The Capshaw family clearly has an interesting story, let us see what we can find on them before proceeding further," Reid replied.

For the police the rest of the day was spent traversing through the files they had. It did indeed seem the Capshaws took on defence work, with the majority of their clients walking free, many of which were rather high profile, had long records and had committed serious offences. Sending out a wire to K Division for further information the record increased as Fred Abberline dispatched three constables to bring over a raft of case files where the Capshaws had successfully defended several high profile clients; fraud, theft and murder among the charges.

At around five o'clock word came from Dr Rhett Yarwood that Viola Tanner was able to be interviewed. Downing the files the trio stretched their aching backs. Grabbing their notebooks they left the station house. Despite the lateness of the clock the sun still shone as they walked. All around them the streets were full of people enjoying the fine weather.

As the clocked chimed half past the hour the trio walked into a private room at The London. In the bed Viola Tanner laying in the bed half asleep, covered in bandages but looking much better. Godfrey Capshaw was sitting beside her in the chair holding their baby. He was calmer but his eyes were full of sorrow and heartbreak. Seeing them enter his arms tightened around the baby protectively.

"Mr Godfrey Capshaw. I am Inspector Reid, this is Sergeant Drake and Captain Jackson of H Division" Reid said, walking over to him.

"Godfrey Capshaw Junior," Godfrey said in a calm manner.

"How did you discover she was here?" Drake began, sizing the man up.

"I had been away last night on business. When I returned this morning I discovered her missing and signs of a struggle. I presumed someone had threatened Viola forcing her to flee. I visit Madam Hart who told me what had passed."

"You've spoken to Susan! Look if," Jackson snapped angrily.

"Captain Jackson none saw me enter nor know from which cat house Viola came," Godfrey said, his voice full of sincerity.

"Mr Capshaw can you think of a reason why someone would wish Viola harm?" Reid asked as Drake placed a steadying hand on Jackson's shoulder.

For a moment the room was smothered in a heavy silence. Godfrey Capshaw looking between Viola and the baby. Gently kissing the baby as sorrow mingled with regret entered his eyes. In his seat he shifted uneasily. Held in place by Drake and the every watchful eye of Reid, Jackson took a couple of deep breaths. He was seething that Susan had been dragged into this further. He feared that the men who attacked Viola might go looking for anyone connected to her or could hold information the police might find useful.

"I am sorry Inspector but I cannot help you. To my knowledge no one would wish harm on my family," Godfrey replied.

His voice was for the most part composed and level. Yet underneath ran a tremor of fear and unease. His behaviour spoke to that he was lying for he could not disguise his unease. Looking at one another covertly the three policemen gave no indication of disbelief but each had seen through the lie.

"My thanks Mr Capshaw. We came here to question Viola, however it would be cruel of us to disturb her sleep," Reid replied in a kind manner.

"I love Viola. Find the bastards that did this to her," Godfrey said, his voice full of venom and his eyes blazing angrily.

"Those responsible will be punished," Reid said as he headed for the door.

Leaving the hospital the trio stood for a moment in the gardens. The day had been long and tiring for them all. The involvement of a baby only adding to the distressing nature of the case. Standing there they ran through the day's events in their minds. They were loath to disturb Viola's sleep so for today were willing to let her be. There would be time enough to question her yet the concerns for her health outweighed their need for answers. The appearance of Mr Godfrey Capshaw had provided insight at the same time adding to the mystery. Whatever the truth of the matter it appeared the answers lay in the past of Viola and how she connected to the wider Capshaw family.

"Home men, the day is done," Reid said wearily.

Leaving the hospital the trio started for home. As they wove their way through the streets they watched three carts draw up outside an antiques and curiosity shop. The windows were shining brightly in the sunshine. Outside the shop owner stood watching, his work clothes and good natured face streaked with dirt. Above the door was written the name BUCKLEY. For a moment they stood watching what interesting items were being unloaded. Many being were carried inside by the cart drivers. Through the open door a woman's voice could be heard directing the delivery men. A few minutes later the carts departed, leaving behind a complete suit of armour alongside a large piano, a stuffed lion, a stuffed half grown elephant and a stuffed grizzly bear standing on its hind legs.

"How am I to get that into the shop!" the owner exclaimed, looking at the items.

"Trouble Mr Buckley?" Inspector Reid called kindly as the trio abled over.

"Depends on what you call trouble Inspector Reid! Any idea how to get some of this lot into my shop? That elephant and bear won't fit through the door and God knows what I'm going to do with the blooming piano!" Mr Buckley replied scratching his head.

"Looks like a door off its hinges job to me," Drake laughed merrily, eyeing the taxidermy.

"I'd say window out, dismantle the armour and take the legs of the piano," Jackson suggested, examining the piano curiously.

"Tell you what Mr Buckley how about I give a hand to shift em?" Drake suggested.

"That would be wonderful Sergeant!" Buckley said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I will as well Mr Buckley," Reid said with a smile.

Reid was more than happy to help an honest local man. It was something other officers did when needed. It also helped that Mr Buckley had a wide range of interesting acquaintances and friends making him a source for the local gossip. Given the nature of the business it would not be surprising if missing items turned up inside the shop, Mr Buckley would not be the first honest man who had bought items in good faith only to discover later they were stolen.

"Right then let's get cracking, this could be a long job," Drake said rolling up his sleeves.

"I need to get home," Jackson said, indicating his head to the alley.

"Go Jackson we can take care of this, Susan is your priority," Reid said kindly.

"Thanks Reid," Jackson said smiling brightly. "How about we have the bear at the station, give the local ruffians a fright?"

At this the men began chuckling imagining the reaction the local villains would have to a large grizzly bear. Turning away Jackson walked towards home with the sounds of laugher, comments about bears in cells and how on earth they were going shift the piano ringing in his ears.

Later that night once the sun had set Jackson and Susan lay curled up in bed together. The day had been draining for them both and shown them once again the pressures they faced to keep their family together. Laying in Jackson's arms Susan was looking vulnerable for the case had hit far too close to home. Deep down it had reawaken fear she had held on first discovering the pregnancy, back when the barber Silas Duggan lived. Adding to this was Susan's own close involvement with Viola Tanner and Godfrey Capshaw.

"Susan darling I don't want you worrying about what happened today," Jackson said tenderly, stroking her hair.

"I can't help it. The men who ordered the attack…." Susan replied shuddering.

"Whatever the reason you couldn't know this would happen. Viola chose the life herself. I saw the way Godfrey looked at her and the baby, same way I look at you."

Drawing the covers around them Jackson held her tightly. He was furious that Susan had been drawn into a case. He feared the impact the case might have on her health. Looking at her Jackson felt his blood boil with a protective nature causing his arms to tighten around her.

Seeing the look in her husband's eyes Susan couldn't help but smile despite the circumstances. Snuggling into his embrace Susan felt a sense of safety wash over her. Feeling the baby kick Susan placed a hand over it, her eyes softening with love.

"Sshh Kitten you are safe now," Susan said softly.

"Kitten huh?" Jackson chuckled raising an eyebrow. "More like a feisty cougar then a tame house cat."

"I was never a tame cat," Susan laughed seductively.

"I don't doubt that darlin' your claws have been even sharper these past few months."

"I've seen the lawless Pinkerton again ready to defend us," Susan replied.

"I vowed to protect you. I love you both so much," Jackson replied, gently placing his hand on her stomach. "This little one is strong."

"Kitten likes having you here Matthew. I like having you with me. Will you…?"

"What is it darling? Ask me anything."

"Be here for the birth. You are a surgeon."

"I'll be here, to hell with what anyone else says. Nothing will stop me, I swear it."

Across Whitechapel Bennett and Bella sat finishing a portion of the delicious pie that had been made earlier that day. Not for the first time Bennett wondered how his wife had become such a good cook. Since marry everyone had noticed he had put on some weight on account of two square meals a day, three if he had chance to eat his lunch.

"Bella that was lovely," Bennett said putting down his fork.

"I'm glad," Bella smiled, standing up to clear the plates.

"Leave those for a bit," Bennett replied, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa.

"Let's just sit a while. Tell me about your day."

"Well I take it you saw the smoke coming out of number 14?" Bella asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Quite a surprise as I walked home, what was it?"

"Burnt fish and chips. Young lad tried to cook for himself," Bella laughed shaking her head.

"That'll be the talk of the station tomorrow when his older brother finds out. By all accounts their mother isn't a women to cross," Bennett replied, chuckling at what the young constable at said about his mother.

Laying in the comfort of their home Bella and Bennett felt utterly at peace with the world. Snuggling into her husband's arms Bella began to relay the gossip of the street and their neighbours. Leaning back Bennett closed his eyes as the day's cares seemed to melt away. Smiling to himself Bennett though of the surprise he had arranged for Bella's birthday in a few days' time. Dinner followed by a show in the West End, how he was looking forward to seeing the look on Bella's face when he took her.


	3. In the midst of rumours

C3 In the midst of rumours

The following morning Susan and Jackson awoke to the hammering of a fist on the wooden door. The hammering was so fierce that the doorknob and hinges were rattling.

"JACKSON UP!" Reid's voice thundered through the door, shattering the morning peace. "I DO NOT LIKE HAVING TO DRAG YOU OUT OF BED AT HALF PAST TEN!"

Groaning the pair opened bleary eyes. The room was nearly completely dark with just the merest hints of light shining in underneath the curtains. Groaning in the darkness Jackson rubbed the sleep from his eyes, tenderly stroking Susan's hair. Beside him Susan opened her eyes slowly, a gentle smiling playing on her face.

"JACKSON UP BEFORE I BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" Reid's furious voice cutting through the calm.

"ALRIGHT DAMN I'VE HEARD YOU!" Jackson shouted angrily.

Looking at one another the pair chuckled. Rolling out of bed Jackson began to pull on some clothes. Opening the curtains slightly he blinked as the blazing light came steaming into the room. Standing over the bed he drew the covers tightly around Susan. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Jackson looked down at his wife lovingly.

"I have to go. If you need me come down to the station," Jackson said, taking her hands in his.

"Matthew keep safe," Caitlin shuddered, placing both hands over her stomach protectively.

"I'll stay out of trouble," Matthew said, reluctantly standing up.

Opening the door Jackson found a furious looking Inspector Reid waiting for him. Reid's foot was tapping impatiently and he was looking at his watching. Catching sight of Susan in bed his expression soften to one of quiet understanding. He remembered all too well a constable having to drag him away from Emily when she was pregnant. However his patience did have its limits.

In silence the pair left the house, walking briskly through the bustling streets. Arriving at the Royal London Hospital the pair found Sergeant Drake sat on a bench in the garden chatting to one of the porters while stroking ginormous ginger tom that was lazing on his knee. The cat was twice the size of a normal feline, with rich ginger fur and a booming purr resonating from the ribcage.

"See you found him Inspector, in bed was he?" Drake asked, placing the cat on the bench.

"Susan and I were asleep," Jackson snapped sharply.

Walking into the hospital they strolled down the long corridors, nurses and doctors greeting them warmly. Arriving at a room they knocked softly while pushing the door open. Viola was sitting up in bed holding he baby. Colour had returned to her cheeks and she was smiling. The bandages around her injuries were crisp and fresh. A full pitcher of water stood on the table besides a half filled glass. Sitting on a chair besides the bed was Dr Rhett Yarwood. Standing beside him was a young woman with red hair, dressed in a doctor's uniform. The young woman was leading the conversation with Dr Yarwood watch calmly in the background and making notes.

Seeing the trio enter Viola smiled, the young women looking at them calmly and Dr Yarwood smiling at Jackson. The young women was a face they recognised as a young doctor who was causing a stir in the medical world. After an initial rocky start a friendship had sprung up between Treves and Jackson bringing him into contact with the young woman on frequent occasions.

"Miss Tanner would it be possible for you to answer some questions?" Reid asked in a gentle tone.

"Of course Inspector," Viola said softly.

For a moment Dr Yarwood and the young female doctor looked at one another. Standing up the young doctor women folded up the notes she had been making. Glancing down at a separate piece of paper she checked her watch. Saying goodbye to Viola the woman headed out of the door, pausing to wish Jackson good morning and ask about Susan's health. In reply Jackson smiled, asking if she would be attending a lecture that Rhett was hosting that weekend. With a smile the young doctor left to go about her work.

"One of the brightest doctors I have seen. She is a credit to the profession. For the benefit of my patient's health I must be present throughout this interview. Rest assured all that is discussed will remain private," Dr Yarwood said, his tone formal and confident.

Castling a sideways look at Captain Jackson, Inspector Reid considered what had been said. The need to question Viola on what had happed was overwhelming. Yet the doctor in front of him was unknown and as Dr Treves was engaged in serious case Reid had been unable to ask him about Dr Yarwood. However there was the fact Jackson and Dr Treves trusted him. For an American to work at the London the he must have a considerable reputation.

"Captain can this man be trusted?" Reid asked.

"I trust him with my life," Jackson replied without a trace of doubt.

"My apologies for my doubts Dr Yarwood yet the nature of this case," Reid began apologetically.

"Inspector you need not explain, I am well versed in police procedure."

Turning his attention turned to Viola, Reid saw a strange calmness in her. Her eyes fixed entirely on the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms, the child utterly oblivious to the mystery surrounding. The lack of fear was surprising, she was after all a known prostitute and experience had taught Reid they disliked the police immensely.

"Miss Tanner, has Mr Godfrey Capshaw hurt you in any way?" Reid asked in a soft tone.

"No Inspector he has not," Viola replied coolly.

"Did he force you into becoming his mistress?"

"No Inspector. I love Godfrey," Viola replied in a voice full of simple honesty.

"Do you know anyone who would wish to hurt you?" Reid asked, his eyes fixed on the girl.

"No Inspector," Viola replied, slightly obverting her gaze.

"What happened the day you were attacked?"

"It was morning. I was at home with my son. A man forced the door open. He attacked us with a knife. I ran. I had to protect my baby. I ran to you," Viola replied, her eyes filing with sorrow and fear at the memories.

At last the police had a full account of what had passed. His eyes full of compassion Reid thanked Viola for her testimony. Behind him Drake and Jackson were looking brimming with furry while compassion shone in their eyes. Turning to face Bennett, Viola asked him to tell Bella what had happened. For a moment Viola and Bennett spoke about Bella, with Drake promising to pass on her regards to his wife. Turning to Captain Jackson the talk turned to Susan, Viola's eyes filling with sorrow as she apologised for any upset the events had caused. Laying a gentle hand on her shoulder Jackson smiled, reassuring her not to worry and that Susan was fine.

Thanking Viola again the trio said their goodbyes. Shaking Dr Yarwood's hand the trio thanked him for his understanding. In reply Dr Yarwood promised to continue to watch over Viola. Reassured of Viola's continued safety the trio left the hospital. Stopping for a moment in the garden they though over what had been said. To their surprise the large ginger tom came mewing around their ankles, his greet ginger fur brushing their legs. For a moment the trio stood enjoying the nice summer's day.

"Viola conceals something, some part of her relationship with Mr Godfrey Capshaw," Reid said thoughtfully.

"Agree with that Inspector….." Drake said kneeling down to stroke the cat.

"Best tends to have gossip," Jackson began hesitantly.

For a moment there was an air of silence. Fred Best had an antagonistic relationship with the police. Neither of the trio were over fond of him yet at times he was useful. Of late he had been more a friend to the police and been reward with exclusive interviews. It had been with Best's help that it had been discovered that a gang of jewel thieves operating in Chelsea had been fencing their wares in Whitechapel then selling them overseas through the docks.

"Best does seem to have a collection of gossip," Reid mused not unhappily.

"Let's just hope he has the right kind of gossip," Drake muttered darkly.

"We will speak to Fred Best. After that Captain you will escort Mrs Hart to Leman Street. I am sorry to ask this but I am sure our answer lies with something she may know," Reid said, his eyes full of regret as he spoke the final sentence.

Leaving the hospital grounds they began walking through Whitechapel. The day was growing hotter causing them to take off their jackets, loosen ties and roll up their sleeves. Jackson and Drake were whistling and smiling as they walked, their minds going back to other sunny days in hotter climates. All around them other men had done the same and women were wearing their summer dresses. A gentle breeze was blowing cooling the air. Every window was open brining the noise of inside into the streets. Snippets of conversations about the prices, the weather and politics drifted into the streets along with a few heated arguments. No doubt a few heated arguments would find their way to the Leman Street cells as the heat always caused tempers to fray.

Arriving at the offices of The Star they made their way through the familiar corridors. Through open doors the voices of journalists could be heard, discussions on stories ranging from the continued crisis in the Argentine, the murder of Mr Stoner of Bearings, the reports that White Star were in talks with an American import/ export company and the fact Obsidian Estates had been put up for sale.

Arriving outside Fred Best's door they were met by a journalist leaving with a very smug smile. Knocking once the trio walked inside. At his desk Fred Best was sat with his boots up, busy reading through a long report, a vey smug smile on his face. All around the room was spread information on current stories, the Argentine Crisis, the continued opposition to Jane Cobden and the matter of Obsidian Estates.

"Good morning gentlemen," Fred said, smiling slyly.

"Mr Best we require information," Reid said politely, his eyes widening as she caught site of the article about Obsidian Estates.

"Of course I am always happy to assist, I have the exclusive once the case is solved?"

"Granted," Reid replied, forcing himself to focus on the matter at hand.

"Excellent then we are agreed Inspector," Best replied smiling.

Placing the report down on the desk Best turned his attention to Captain Jackson. A curious smile appeared on his face as his eyes taking in the appearance of the American captain. He of course had heard all the goings on at Tenter Street as there was nothing like a pregnant madam to set tongues wagging. In the American newspapers he regularly read about the business dealings of Theodore Swift. Of late the dealings of Theodore Swift's shipping line had been talked about in relation to a new engine that the company had been developed. The engine had caused a stir as it had been developed by an English women by the name of Martha Fanthorpe.

"Captain Jackson a pleasure to see you. Might I ask how Mrs Hart is?" Best asked smoothly.

"Susan is well and we're both happy," Jackson replied coolly.

"I am sure you are, children are a blessing after all. I wonder what Theodore Swift think? His precious girl pregnant by a Pinkerton!"

"Don't you dare Best, don't you even dare. I swear to God you even try it you'll regret it," Jackson snapped, banging his fists on the desk.

"Theodore Swift has the right to know…."

"No he doesn't. Stay away from Susan. You cause any harm to her and I swear not even Reid will be able to protect you," Jackson snapped angrily.

Ice cold rage was brimming in Jackson's eyes. His stance strong, tense and protective. The Pinkerton with a very loose grasp of the law. Best paused, taking in the American's appearance. Drake and Reid standing with baited breath, knowing full what could happen. They knew also how protective of Susan that Jackson had become. To them Best's taunts were the same as taunting a dog, like the dog their friend was liable to snap. Sensing the danger Best turned his attention to Inspector Reid, for all a good story it may be but even Best valued his life.

"Tell me Inspector on whom do you require information?" Best asked, leaning back in his chair.

"The Capshaw Family," Reid said drawing out his notebook.

"The Capshaw's are lawyers. The firm is run by two brothers Oscar Senior and Godfrey Senior. Oscar is the eldest of the brothers. Oscar has a son, Oscar Junior who works at the practice. A second son named Ronald was lawyer to the late Silas Duggan and now works for Mr Grosvenor. Godfrey has a son and three daughters. Godfrey's son, Godfrey Junior works of the family firm," Best said with ease.

"Interesting indeed. However all of that information we could have come across ourselves in due time, there has to more to warrant an exclusive," Reid said firmly, thinking little on the connection to Silas Duggan and Obsidian Estates.

"You know I am sure about their professional lives. However I doubt you are aware of the rumours that surround the family."

"What kind of rumours?" Drake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That they do a back room trade in legal advice for criminals, can make suspicious deaths appear innocent, alter wills to suit the interests of a particular party and such."

For a moment Best let the sentence hang in the air. The minds of the three men from Leman Street running over what had been said. The pieces seemed to fit neatly into place. The family in contact with those who could kill yet seemingly have no motive to kill Viola. Mr Maitlock had stated quite clearly that both Capshaw Senior had employed him to kill Viola Tanner and her child.

"My thanks Mr Best," Reid said, motioning to Drake and Jackson that it was time to leave.

"It has been a pleasure Inspector," Best said smiling with satisfaction.

Leaving the offices of The Star the trio walked through the bustling streets. Reaching a cross roads Reid and Drake head for Leman Street while Jackson headed to home. He was not looking forward to the coming task. His brow was furrowed as he walked, his mind deep in though.

Reaching the house he walked inside was a group of distinguished gentlemen were slipping out. The house was filled a delightful cool air, merry chatter and laughter from a group of theatrical types. All were wearing elaborate, ethereal, fairy type costumes. Standing chatting to a client dressed as a fairy knight was Susan. She was in a beautiful dress of pale pink patterned with green and blue flowers. Her long hair was elegantly pinned up with pins of pink flowers adding detail to the outside. About her neck was a white lace choker with a light pink flower on it and similar pink flowers dangled from her ears.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jackson asked walking over.

"Of course not Captain, I was simply inviting your charming wife and her girls to our opening night. As you might guess we have come straight from dress rehearsals," the men replied in a fruity tone.

Smiling the man went upstairs with one of girls. Gently Jackson guided Susan into the parlour. Susan was calm with just the hint of worry in her eyes. Running his hands over her shoulders Jackson took a deep breath, his eyes betraying the internal worry he felt.

"Reid need to talk to you at Leman Street. He has theories…" Jackson said hesitantly.

"I suspected as much," Susan replied softly.

"I'll be with you all the time. I promise Susan nothin' bad will happen to you," Jackson replied, drawing her into a tight hug.

"I trust you," Susan replied softly.

Leaving a girl named Sapphire in charge Susan and Jackson left the house. Together under the warm afternoon sun they waked through the bustling streets of Whitechapel. On such a glorious day there was an air of good cheer in everyone. On any flat surface the cats were laying basking in the warmth with several sitting on the roves of stationary carriages and on windowsills.

Arriving at Leman Street they found a gang of six burglars being charged. The men were all rather bloody and bruised. Based on the satisfied smiles of Sergeant Arthertone and Constables Wainwright and Perkins it was a job well done. The gang had been a thorn in the police's side for a while along with causing the local traders and householders considerable trouble. Walking upstairs Jackson knocked on the door of Reid's office. Seconds later the door was opened by Sergeant Drake who smiled kindly at Susan.

"Please take a seat Mrs Hart," Reid said in a friendly manner from behind his desk.

Walking into the office Susan sat down. Jackson standing protectively behind her, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. Casually Drake leant against the wall. The air was formal yet kind, without no malice or cruelty. Filling his pen with ink Reid considered where to begin. Sitting calmly Susan was at ease, her bright eyes taking in every detail of the room.

"Thank you for agreeing to come Mrs Hart. I appreciate the nature of the case is destressing," Reid said kindly.

"My thanks Inspector. Sadly we both know such things happen," Susan replied sadly, one hand resting gently on her stomach.

"Mrs Hart you have come here willingly. There is no obligation or bound laid on you. All I ask is that you tell us the truth."

Reid's voice was full of kindness and understanding. His demeanour calm and relaxed. Leaning against the wall Drake flipped out his own notebook, relaxed yet eager to start hearing the story. Drake was not a fan of lawyers who he knew to be slipper customer with a habit of slithering out of trouble.

"I have testimony from both Viola and Godfrey. Tell me all you know about them," Reid's voice was kind yet to the point.

For a moment there was silence in the room. Sitting there Susan looked calmly at Inspector Reid without a trace of fear or unease. There was just a hint of the tease about her, as if she was waiting for something to be said. The office was warm yet the open window let air into it. Feeling a sharp kick to the ribs she winced, stroking her stomach as the child moved, all the while her feline like eyes fixed on Reid.

"When he left my house yesterday Godfrey called Viola his wife," Susan replied, her voice cool and calm.

Stunned silence met the announcement. In the background the ticking of a clock, the voices of other policemen, the tap of shoes, the rattle of desks and other voices. Looking at each other Reid's, Drake's and Jackson's eyes were wide with shock. The missing piece. A lawyer married to a whore. Surely an unacceptable marriage that could bring scandal to a prominent family.

"We need proof this wedding took place, proof it is legally binding," Reid said, his voice cracking with tension.

"I am afraid Inspector that I cannot provide," Susan replied with an enigmatic smile.

"A women in your occupation must have heard of a church where no questions are asked."

Tension crackled in the air. Such information that could land many people in trouble. Taking a breath Susan looked between the three men. She could feel the weight of their gaze. She was all too aware that they would know if she lied. Shifting uncomfortably she could feel the eyes of Sergeant Drake boring into her. Allowing her eyes to flick around the office she saw the files, info on current cases and the Capshaws. Feeling the baby suddenly move she shitted uncomfortably in her seat, wincing as it kicked sharply.

"Susan drink," Jackson whispered, pouring her a glass of water.

"Thank you," Susan whispered, gratefully taking the glass.

Looking at his wife Jackson wrapped his arms around her protectively. His eyes flicker onto Drake and Reid with just a hint of anger. The threat was there of what might happen if they pushed Susan too far. Catching one another eye Reid and Drake shared an understanding, clearly they would have to treat very careful here if they wanted Long Susan's help.

"You don't have to carry on darlin'" Jackson whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"I want those men caught," Susan whispered, taking his hand.

Leaning back into her husband's embrace Susan fixed her eyes onto Reid and Drake. Her eyes feline like and calculating as if deciding which of the two large dogs to take on first. Danger and cunning flickering in her eyes, for a moment they could almost see Theodore Swift staring back at them.

"The girls have spoken of a place, a vicar who will not ask questions. This did not come from me," Susan replied silky.

"You did not tell us," Reid replied, passing her a piece of paper.

Smiling slyly Susan wrote down the address of a church in the part of Whitechapel close to the border with The City. The church named simply St Georges with the name of the vicar a Reverend Beckett. The church was known to the police after they had been called by Reverend Beckett when several parishioners had been robbed during a Sunday service a week previously. The pickpocket, a child of roughly ten years old had simply vanished into the bustling crowds.

"Thank you Mrs Hart," Reid said kindly.

"Catch those responsible Inspector. Viola and Godfrey are good people. I trust you have no more questions? Susan asked smoothly.

"You are free to leave Mrs Hart," Reid said.

Standing up to quickly Susan felt her vision swim and the room slip out of focus. Grabbing hold of Jackson Susan felt the floor move under her feet. Leaning against her husband she closed her eyes. She could feel his arms tighten securely around her. Slowly the sensation faded. Opening her eyes Susan gazed into the amused and concerned face of her husband. Behind her Drake and Reid were looking equally concerned.

"Time we went home," Jackson replied, his voice carrying a note of concern.

"I'd like that," Susan replied smiling.

Walking out of the office Jackson led Susan into the lab so he could retrieve his longings. The lab was currently devoid of an occupant, instead filled stolen goods and traces of substances used to blow open locks on warehouses on the docks. Curiously Susan peered at the different chemicals stacked in rows on shelves alongside medical equipment. She had not been in here before but remembered the makeshift lab Matthew and William Goodnight had constructed back in New York. That had provided much interest to her little brother Nathaniel and annoyance to Theodore, especially when experiments went awry resulting in fires and explosions.

"See something interesting darling?" Jackson asked pulling on his jacket.

"Just remembering the experiments you, William and Nathaniel did," Susan replied fondly.

"That was good fun, little brother of yours is a sharp lad," Jackson replied.

Walking out of the room they were just leaving when a harassed, battered and utterly jet black young constable came through the front door. Every inch of the lad was covered in an inch of soot, his uniform was singed and he bore a very unhappy look on his face.

"Now then sport bet you've a tale or two to tell," Jackson chuckled.

"I recon he has Captain," Sergeant Artherton said with a wiry grin.

"Sergeant, Captain you wouldn't believe me if I told you, it's been a hell of a day," the young man groaned.

Chuckling Jackson and Susan walked out of the door. In the cool evening air they walked through the bustling streets. Turning onto one of the many bustling streets they passed Mrs Buckley coming out of the milliners.

Arriving back home they found the house bustling and that Sapphire had kept a firm hold on proceedings. Sapphire was as smart girl, who had dark blue eyes and light brown hair streaked with blonde. Next to Susan she was the sharpest women in the house and was the person Susan relied on to take charge in her absence.

"Well Mrs Hart have you put the boys in place?" Sapphire asked.

"I have, we should have no more trouble," Susan replied with relief.

Leaving the girls to their gentlemen they walked into the parlour, snuggling up on the sofa together. The day had been long and trying for them both. The fact they were so personally involved with the main participants only adding to the strain. Leaning back against the sofa Jackson placed his arms around her. Leaning back against him Susan felt a sense of immense sense of security wash of her. Yet she could not shake a feeling of guilt, that she had brought danger to the one thing she loved above all else.

"I'm tired of all the trouble. I miss my New York life," Susan whispered forlornly.

"I though you hated that, being the prissy little house cat confined by rules?" Jackson asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"I did Matthew but at least it was safe. I want to feel our baby to be safe. If we have a girl…she can't become a whore…I," Susan whispered, tears running down her cheek.

"Listen to me Caitlin that ain't gonna happen," Matthew whispered, rubbing her arms gently.

"How can you be sure?"

"We could leave once the baby is born, go back to America. I've plenty of friends in the medical profession who could help," Matthew said slowly, his eyes full of gentle resolve.

"Could we risk it? My father…"Caitlin replied, her eyes a mixture of fear and hope.

"Wouldn't dare touch us. Don't forget I worked for the army, there are several generals and federal officials who owe me favours," Matthew chuckled merrily thinking of several important men who could help them.

"We could go back…," Caitlin whispered, relaxing the prospect took hold.

"Caitlin…I've already been in touch with some of them. We could leave tomorrow and be met in New York by two generals and a senator. When you told me about our baby. I realized this life might not be the best," Matthew replied, drawing his arms around Caitlin protectively.

"You never said?" Caitlin gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"I wasn't sure if you'd even consider that going back. I vowed to protect you," Matthew replied, looking uncomfortable.

"Thank you Matthew, let me think on it," Caitlin whispered, smiling happily.

Out in the city Bella and Bennett Drake sat in a pub with Sergeant Arthertone, his wife Imelda and fifteen year old daughter Felicity. Imelda had brown hair that was streaked heavily with grey and bright, kind hazel eyes. Felicity shared her father's red hair and mother's hazel eyes. Sitting together the five were chatting happily over plates of foot and glasses of drink. On a makeshift stage band struck up a tune. The stage consisting of planks nailed onto empty bear barrels. Soon toes were tapping along with the music. All around other men and women sat enjoying the music. Watching the band Drake and Arthertone smiled as two of the men were young constables from Leman Street. As the music played tables were pushed back as people began to dancing. Smiling widely Bella and Bennett danced together, totally captured in the music. Looking at one another they smiled happily. It was a wonderful night.


	4. A matter of law and honour

C4 A matter of law and honour

The following day Captain Jackson arrived at the police station to the sound of shouting. Raising an eyebrow he walked over to the front desk where Sergeants Arthertone and Drake stood with a pained expressions on their faces. Before Jackson could speak Inspector's Garnet from Chelsea and Sydney Ressler of The City stormed up the steps from the cells looking furious. Trailing behind both of them were two lads of about seventeen. Both lads were looking sick and terrified, their once fine suits stained and torn. A strong whiff drink and optimum emitting from both. One had a black eye, bruising to his neck and deep cuts to his left hand. The second bore two black eyes, a busted lip. The pair had every appearance of being involved in a fight.

Catching sight of Captain Jackson a sinister smile appeared on Inspector Ressler's face. Inspector Garnet on the other had grabbed the lad with the black eye by the shirt collar and marched him out the door without as much as a word.

"Good morning Captain Jackson. If I might trouble you for a moment?" Ressler asked, his voice full of molten anger.

"Morning Inspector, how can I be of assistance?" Jackson asked, leaning casually against the desk.

"My son requires a lesson. Would it be possible for you to demonstrate how a police surgeon performs an autopsies?" Ressler asked through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm not sure Inspector, we have anyone who needs slicing?" Jackson asked, turning to Sergeant's Arthertone and Drake.

"As a matter of fact we do Captain. A couple of men were found dead this morning, rather nasty do. Inspector Reid wants their particulars quick sharp," Sergeant Arthertone replied calmly.

"Excellent!" Jackson replied rubbing his hands. "This way if you please."

Whistling he walked into the laboratory with Inspector Ressler and his son walking behind him. Two corpses were laid on the tables. Both men mid-fifties, well built with grey hair. It was clear they had suffered rather violent deaths judging by the numerous injuries to their torsos and throats.

Calmly Jackson removed his coat, rolled up his sleeves, donning an apron and set about gathering his equipment. Laying the equipment down on the table he picked up a rather deadly looking scalpel. With a practiced hand Jackson slicked open the chest. As he reached the throat these was a sudden sound of vomiting followed seconds later by a thud. Young Ressler was lying unconscious on the floor. Winking at Inspector Ressler, Jackson walked over to the sink. Turning on the tap he allowed some cold water to run into a glass. With a wicked grin on his face, Jackson threw the water over the unconscious boy.

"Oohhh," the boy groaned.

"Now then sport lets have you up," Jackson said, hauling the lad to his feet.

Staggering to his feet the lad turned a nasty shade of green as he caught sight of the corpse. For a second he looked between his father and the door. His insides were churning violently and the room seemed stuffy. His pounding head was not helping and the room kept slipping out of focus.

"I er," the boy stammered.

"Consider this a lesson Sydney," Inspector Ressler snapped,

Then his eyes landed on the dead men, the colour drained from his face as he looked at their faces. A feeling of ice washing over him Ressler felt his insides squirm. His day had suddenly taken a nasty turn.

"That man, the second one in the green waistcoat," Ressler said, walking to the man. "I am certain he worked for Drake Eastern."

"Hell Fire! Sergeant Drake isn't going to be pleased with one of his brother's employees turning up dead!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I will check missing person's reports and send word. As for the first with the black jacket, I know for a fact he works for Obsidian Estates."

Together the three men walked out of the door. At the front desk stood Inspector Reid and Sergeant Drake listening as Sergeant Arthertone updated them on the night's events. Seeing the trio the pair raised an eyebrow. Shaking his head Inspector Ressler glared at his son. Without a word he turned on his heel, heading out the door with his son trailing behind him.

"Sydney Ressler Junior is becoming a regular," Reid said sipping his coffee.

"He was one of the bunch we picked up for fighting on the streets. Inspector Garnet's boy was also involved," Sergeant Arthertone chipped in, showing Inspector Reid the arrest book.

"Well Don and I saw them in a pub last night. Last I remember was seeing them singing and dancing on the bar with pints in their hands!" Drake exclaimed, chuckling at the memory.

"Couldn't carry a tune mind. There'll be hell to pay once those lads get home. By my reckoning that's the sixth times we've had the pleasure of arresting Inspector Garnet's boy," Arthertone chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't tell Garnet and Ressler that both boys are regular clients of Susan's girls," Jackson sniggered.

"Gentlemen for the sake of your lives I suggest you keep that to yourselves. To work. The Reverend Beckett must be spoken to. Once that is completed we will be confront the Capshaw brothers," Reid said, his voice business like though his eyes were shining with amusement.

Leaving Athertone to mind the shop, the trio stepped out into another warm morning. All around them people were going about their daily lives without a care in the world. As they walked Jackson mention what Inspector Ressler has mentioned about of the dead men. Ice slipped down the backs Reid and Drake. The last things either of them wanted was anything connect to the late Silas Duggan, Mr Grosvenor or Drake Eastern.

After a short walked the trio arrived at the Church of Saint George. The building itself was showing its age yet appeared well kept. Besides the church itself was the house where the vicar lived. A small house but in decent repair. The surrounding streets were busy, a vast mixture of homes and business. Squaring their shoulder the trio walked inside, the wooden door squeaking painfully on its hinges.

Inside the church was cool. Rows of wooden pews leading to an alter. The walls a smart shade of white. Sitting on a pew reading a Bible was a bald man in his mid-thirties dressed in black outfit. The suit was faded, there were darns to the knees and the white dog collar was slightly off white. One eye was black and his face was marked by bruising. Both his wrists were covered in bandages and there was a long cut on the right side of his throat.

"Good morning Reverend Beckett," Reid said, his tone calm and friendly.

"Good morning Inspector Reid what a pleasure it is to see yourself again," Reverend Becket said, walking over and shaking his hand.

"Sergeant Drake good day."

"Morning Reverend," Drake smiled.

"Reverend might I introduce Captain Jackson," Reid said.

"A pleasure Captain."

"Likewise Reverend," Jackson replied.

"Have you recovered the items stolen from my parishioners? Reverend Beckett asked inquiringly.

"Unfortunately not. Reverend Beckett we believe you might be able to assist us with our current investigation," Reid replied, scrutinizing the man's appearance.

"Of course Inspector, please take a pew," Reverend Becket replied.

Sitting down the pews the four men looked at one another for moment. Sergeant Drake and Inspector Reid taking out their note books. Next to them Captain Jackson looked over the reverend's injuries, mentally working out the possible ways he could have received them. Reverend Beckett appearing utterly at ease yet in his eyes there was just a hint of suspicion.

"Reverend Beckett firstly the injuries you possess, how did you come by them?" Reid asked.

"You need not concern yourself with them, they are but a trifle from an accident involving a steep set of steps on wash day," Reverend Becket replied hurriedly.

"See that's a mistake Reverend. A man doesn't take those by taking a tumble on the stair. Who attacked you?" Jackson asked.

"Reverend Beckett for your own sake answer the question. We can protect you if needs be," Reid said reassuringly, placing a hand on the vicar's arm.

"The matter….." Reverend Beckett stammered.

"A girl named Viola Tanner was nearly murdered along with her child. Name mean anything to you?" Drake asked his tone gentle yet firm.

The Reverend paled at the mention of the name, his body trembling and his eyes full of fear. Wincing slightly in pain he placed a hand on is ribs. His eyes filling with regret, remorse and despair he hung his head in shame.

"I married Viola Tanner and Godfrey Capshaw, the marriage performed in full accordance with the law, having obtain the licence as required.

"The poof?" Reid asked, his heart racing as the pieces of the mystery slotted neatly into place.

"Please see it in the parish registry, the licence was signed by the magistrate, come."

Slowly standing up Reverend Beckett led Reid, Drake and Jackson through the church into the vestry. There on a table was the parish registry. Flicking through it Reverend Beckett stopped at a page. Stepping forward the three policemen saw the signatures of Godfrey Capshaw and Viola Tanner along with those of the witness.

"Damn!" Drake swore.

"Plain black and white, water tight and legal. Who else has seen this?" Jackson asked studying the vicar closely.

"Four days previously five men came late at night. Mr Godfrey and Oscar Capshaw among them. They asked about Viola and Godfrey…" Reverend Beckett began, his voice full of remorse, shame and guilt.

"What happened Reverend, for the sake of Viola you must tell us," Reid implored.

"I was beaten. Condemn me all you want Inspector but I am not a brave man. I confessed and showed them this," Reverend Beckett said, hanging his head in shame.

"My thanks Reverend Beckett," Reid said shaking the man's hand.

Without a word the trio walked back into the main body of the church. Sitting on the pews they thought over what they had read, trying the piece it all together. The proof Viola and Godfrey's marriage had been revealed but the motive for her attempted murder remained hidden. The past actions of Theodore Swift gave them some insight into family politics but the mystery remained. It was a huge risk the Capshaws had run and unlike Theodore they were well known in the local area.

"We have evidence enough to charge Oscar and Godfrey Capshaw with two accounts of attempted murder," Reid said breaking the heavy silence.

"Might as well throw in assault too, don't think a judge or jury would take to kindly to a vicar being hurt," Drake said grimly.

"We go now to arrest them. Now before they hear that we have come asking questions," Reid said, his voice filled with determination.


	5. For family honour

C5 For family honour

As the bells rang in the afternoon Inspector Reid, Sergeant Drake and Captain Jackson walked into the smart offices of Capshaw Brothers Solicitors. Inside the offices were smart, busy with the scribbling of clerks, the chatter of clients and the scent of smoke. The walls were painted a shade of dark blue, lined with brown bookcases heavy with files, cabinets and law books. From the wooden front desk a smartly dressed clerk with dark brown hair greeted them politely.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, Mr Pike at your service, how might I be assistance?" Mr Pike asked politely in a smart London accent.

"Inspector Reid, H Division," Inspector Reid replied, drawing his warrant card. "We need to speak to Mr Oscar and Mr Godfrey Senior."

"Of course Inspector, one moment please," Mr Pike replied, his eye flicking briefly to a fellow clerk. "Please take a seat."

Sitting down in plush, well made chairs around a table the three policemen watched as Mr Pike walked through a glass panelled door. As they waited the trio observed the comings and goings, the meeting of clients with lawyers and hearing snippets of chatter. The clientele seemed a well-bred one, predominantly middle class men in smart suits. Yet the voices with which some of the clients spoke belied lower origins, perhaps the self-made men who had worked from the bottom up. Yet several of the clients shot unfriendly looks at the policemen. Clearly there were those in the room who had no love for the police.

"I apologise for your wait," Mr Pike said reappearing twenty minutes later "Mr and Mr Capshaw were engaged in a serious matter."

"That is perfectly understandable," Reid replied without emotion, yet his mind was wondering what could have detained Mr Pike so long.

Led by Mr Pike the three policemen entered the inner sanctum of the lawyers practice. A smart, wood panelled corridor with white walls lined with framed newspaper clippings. Each clipping detailing a successful case a member of the practice had been involved in. Catching sigh of the clippings the trio recognized several of the clients, men of dubious reputations whose freedom had caused a lot of anger among the police. From the corridor four offices with glass panels ran off. Stopping outside an office Mr Pike knocked twice. From within a voice made the men enter. Nodding politely Mr Pike entered then turned away. For a moment the policeman paused, then with easy smiles fixed to their faces they walked inside.

The office was well decorated in the latest stile, smart and stylish. A wooden desk was set to one side with two chairs in front of it. Behind the desk sat Mr Oscar and Mr Godfrey Senior. Both men were slim and dressed in smart navy blue suits. Mr Oscar had grey hair streaked with brown while Mr Godfrey Senior had grey hair streaked with blonde. Both men were at their ease. On the walls behind the desk were certificates belonging to Mr Oscar, showing where he qualified from and when. To one side a window let in the light.

"Good morning Inspector Reid," Mr Oscar said shaking Reid's hand.

"Inspector a pleasure," Mr Godfrey said politely.

"Good morning Mr Capshaw, Mr Capshaw," Reid replied.

"Please for the sake of avoiding confusion call us Mr Oscar and Mr Godfrey. These two fine gentlemen work with you?" Mr Oscar asked, shaking Drake and Jackson's hand.

"Sergeant Drake and my surgeon Captain Jackson," Reid replied as the three men sat down.

"A pleasure to meet both of you," Mr Godfrey said.

Sitting down the five looked at one another for moment. The trio remembering what they had learnt up until that point. They knew there was one chance to catch the men. Lawyers were slippery customers and if the reputation was to be believed the pair in front of them had plenty of nefarious resources to draw on. Both lawyers seemed the epitome of calm. Mr Oscar it seemed was the chief of the pair yet Mr Godfrey seemed to have a glint in his eye that unsettled his brother.

"Mr Godfrey can you confirm that you are the father of Godfrey Capshaw Junior?" Reid began steadily.

"That I can, young Godfrey is my son, has been causing mischief?" Mr Godfrey asked with a mischievous wink.

"What do you know of Miss Viola Tanner?"

At the mention of the name a shock appeared in the calm, marble like composer of both men. Shifting uneasily in their seats the men cast a sideways look at one another, a harsh look appearing in Mr Godfrey's eyes.

"Neither of us know such a girl," Mr Oscar replied smoothly.

"I have evidence that proves you ordered a Mr Maitland to kill Viola Tanner and her child," Reid stated, his eyes narrowing.

"Why would we order their deaths?" Mr Oscar replied coldly.

"Then you admit to knowing them," Reid asked leaning forward.

"That girl was kept by my son, as many young men keep a pet," Mr Godfrey replied in a condescending tone.

"She's not just a pet though she's his wife, bet you didn't like that," Jackson said, his manner antagonistic with just a touch of arrogance.

"That marriage was performed without my consent to a gutter tart unworthy to bear the Capshaw name!" Mr Godfrey thundered, leaping to his feet.

"Let me guess you had a rich little girl in mid for him, what is she, daughter of a barrister?" Jackson asked cynically.

"That boy had no right marrying a whore! A private divorce could have solved the issue. Not that bloody fool refused…" Mr Godfrey hissed.

"So you ordered her to be killed," Jackson replied, his manner arrogant and cocky.

A savage snarl ripped through Mr Godfrey's throat, his eyes burning with uncontrollable rage. Leaping to his feet Mr Godfrey punched Jackson squaw in the jaw. Staggering back Jackson's head was reeling. Grinning nastily Mr Oscar stabbed Drake's left hand with a vicious knife with a six inch blade. So strong was the force that the blade pierced the sergeant's hand, causing him to scream blue murder. Seconds later a vicious kick from Mr Godfrey send Reid to his knees. As he fell to the floor Mr Oscar aimed a savage punch to his head.

Falling to the floor Reid watched Mr Oscar, now wielding a poker, aim a savage blow at the back of Drake's head. Before the blow could land Drake let out an almighty shriek as he pulled the knife from his hand. Whirling around he dodged the blow, punching Mr Oscar underneath the jaw, the force of the blow sending the older man to the floor. Drakes face was pale, his left hand was dripping with blood and the knife was in his right hand. Drake's eyes full of white hot fury. As Mr Oscar lay gasping for breath Drake slapped a pair of handcuffs on him.

Standing at one side of the room Mr Godfrey stood staring at Jackson. Rage was blazing in his eyes. A long, switchblade was held in his right hand. With a roar Mr Godfrey charged at Jackson. With only mere inches to spare Jackson jumped out of the way, sending Mr Godfrey crashing through the glass panel of door.

Covered in glass and blood Mr Godfrey pulled himself free of the glass with a strangled scream. Pieces of glass were imbedded in his clothes and hands and his head was lacerated. Blood seemed to flow everywhere yet he seemed almost oblivious to the pain of the injuries. The switchblade lay on the corridor floor. For a second Mr Godfrey looked at the scene behind him with wide eyes.

"You are…." Jackson began, stepping towards him with a set of handcuffs.

Before he could finish Mr Godfrey pushed open the broken door, sheer adrenaline powering his muscles as he took of down the hall. Swearing blue murder Jackson took to his heels. Their shoes echoing down the wooden hallway. Reaching the central office the pair jumped over desks, sending papers, pen and chairs falling in their wake. Then out of nowhere a billy club hit Jackson on the back of the head. Falling forwards Jackson hit his head on the side of a desk. Blinded by pain Jackson saw Mr Pike holding a billy club standing above him next to Mr Godfrey, both wearing satisfied looks.

"River or alley Guvnor?" Mr Pike asked, swinging the billy club.

"Hhmm we can do better than that for this swine," Mr Godfrey replied nastily, his eyes glittering with malic and the blood on his face making him every inch the Penny Dreadful criminal. "I'd say we hand him over to those Pinks who came after him last year."

Hearing the words Jackson's blood boiled. Susan's face and the feeling of their baby kick appearing in his mind. Slowly he half closed his eyes and with groans of pain put his hand to his chest, muttering about his heart. With very satisfied looks Mr Pike and Mr Godfrey knelt down like two hounds on their prey. Then with rattlesnake like reactions Jackson drew a switchblade, sinking it into the arm of Mr Pike. In shock Mr Pike and Mr Godfrey jumped back. Second later a bullet hit Mr Godfrey in the back of the kneecap, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"I ain't dead," Jackson snarled, pushing himself to his feet with one hand, the other holding his gun.

"OUR CAPTAIN IS A HARD MAN TO KILL!"

Inspector Reid stood in the doorway. His eyes cold, calm and resolute. His gun pointing at Mr Pike. With a quick flick he fired, the bullet landing in the chair two inches to the left of Mr Pike. The hearts of everyone in the room stopped. As if waking from a dream the other clerks suddenly all converged around the inspector. At once two jumped on Mr Pike from behind, forcing him to his knees. The two clerks removing their ties and using them to bind Mr Pikes and to gag him, the pair in question looking pleased with the turn of events. At the same time two more binding Mr Godfrey's hands with their ties.

"Mr Pike I am arresting you for attempted murder of a police surgeon and assisting a suspected," Reid said, slapping his handcuffs onto the man.

"Mr Godfrey Capshaw I am arresting out for the attempted murder of Viola Capshaw and her child," Reid said, taking out handcuffs and slapping them on Mr Godfrey with all the force he could muster.

"You'll pay for this," Mr Godfrey snarled through ragged gasps of pain.

"I doubt that Mr Godfrey," Reid replied coldly.

Turning to the face the clerks he saw a few satisficed smiles on their faces. Then one man with a neat brown haircut stepped forward, the same man who in fact who had helped tie up Mr Pike.

"Inspector is there anything we can do to assist you?" the man asked.

"Run find a constable and tell that I need immediate assistance, transport for three officers and two suspects. Telegraph the London ask for Dr Yarwood to come to Leman Street to treat three Sergeant Drake and Captain Jackson," Reid replied, seeing the sincerity in the man's offer of help.

"Right lads you heard him," the man replied turning to the clerks.

At once there was thunder of feet as the clerks set about Reid's orders. From draws appeared a first aid kit and the brown haired clerk helped Jackson to a chair. Gasping for breath Jackson could feel his heart racing and realized just how close he had come to death. Shaking violently he accepted a glass of port without complain.

As darkness fell over Whitechapel Reid, Jackson and Dr Rhett Yarwood walked wearily through the door of Tenter Street.

In the hours that had passed both Capshaws had been charged with attempted murder of Viola Capshaw and her child, the assault on Reverend Becket and attacking Reid, Drake and Jackson. Mr Pike had been charged with attempted murder of Captain Jackson and the investigation into the law practice was just beginning. The trio had been sent the three men post haste to prison to await trial with instructions for the prison doctor to treat them.

Rhett had answered the summons for help immediately, arriving half an hour after he had been summoned. Rhett had taken a look at Sergeant Drake's hand and declared it need a surgeon's treatment. Drake had been sent to the London and been patched up nicely by Treves. On the strict orders of Treves, Drake was to spend the night in hospital just to be on the safe side. Sergeant Arthertone himself had informed Bella who had reacted with shock at first. Escorted by Athertone, Bella had gone straight to the hospital and had been there when Bennett woke up. Seeing her had lifted Bennett's heart, especially when Bella had told how proud she felt.

Reid's knee had been treated and bandaged up easily as luckily the damage was not serious. Rhett had warned Edmund to go steady over the next few days to allow the injury time to heal.

Rhett had taken in time patching up Jackson, his varied injuries requiring careful handling. Examining him Rhett declared he had concussion, would need careful monitoring and bedrest for a several days if not longer. Shaking his head Rhett made a few comments about previous injuries Jackson had suffered, events that made no sense to either Reid but caused Jackson to smile through the pain.

It was that diagnosis that now found Rhett and Reid helping Jackson through the front door of Tenter Street. Walking inside as the grandfather clock chimed six they found the house busy with clients. Seconds later Susan walked downstairs in conversation with Sapphire. Seeing the trio words died on her lips, replaced by a look of shock and concern as her eyes took in the bloody, bruised and dazed appearance of her husband.

"Evening darling," Jackson said, draping an arm around her.

"What is God's name happened?" Susan exclaimed, gently touching the side of his head.

"You know, me always in trouble," Jackson replied with a roguish grin.

"Nice to see you again Caitlin. We need to get Captain Jackson to bed, he has concussion among other things," Rhett replied, smiling at Susan.

"A pleasure as always Rhett. Follow me," Susan replied, a look of displeasure on her face.

"Captain did a fine day's work Miss Hart," Reid replied as they walked up the stairs.

"For once I wasn't part it Caitlin, I just came in to patch him up," Rhett said roguishly causing Susan to roll her eyes.

Stopping outside Jackson's old bedroom that was now used as a makeshift surgery Susan opened the door. To one side that medical equipment and on the other a bed covered with rich red sheets. With great care Reid and Rhett helped Jackson onto the bed, both taking off his boots. Standing back both men felt the gaze of Long Susan on their backs. Holding his head pounding Jackson lay back against the soft pillows. Sitting down beside him Susan's glared at Reid.

"Well Inspector this is the first time my husband has been helped home, I trust there is an excellent explanation," Susan replied, her tone crisp and to the point.

"Concussion along with a few other injuries. Captain Jackson requires bedrest and close watching, he will be off duty for a few days at least. I will call again tomorrow morning," Rhett promptly, shifting uncomfortably under Susan's cold gaze.

"Dr Yarwood has the truth it Mrs Hart. Captain Jackson was hurt while on police business. His actions helped secure the arrest of those responsible for Viola's attempted murder," Reid replied, feeling Susan's cold gaze.

"I am glad of that. Rest assured Inspector my husband will be well taken care of. For the duration of his recovery I do not wish to see yourself nor your men at this house asking for his help," Susan replied, her tone broking no argument.

"Of course Miss Hart, Captain take care," Reid replied, nodding as he walked out the door.

"You take care of yourself you hear, no mischief while your off," Rhett replied winking at his friend.

"I'll keep him out of trouble," Susan replied smiling.

Chuckling Rhett left the room, closing the door as he did so. Left alone Susan looked down at her husband, properly taking in his appearance. On the bed Jackson reached out and placed his hand on Susan's shoulder. Never had he been happier to be home. Today the risks of his chosen profession had been brought home to him like never before. The thought of his death had chilled him to his bones, the thought of never seeing his child and leaving Susan. Laying there Jackson was aware of just how lucky he had been.

"Care to join me for a while?" Jackson asked his voice breaking with sadness.

"What happened Matthew?" Caitlin asked, her voice full of concern.

"I could have died Caitlin. I came so close. The thought of leaving you," Jackson replied, tears running down his cheeks.

"You didn't Matthew, you didn't," Caitlin whispered taking his hands in hers.

"My luck might run out one day," Matthew choked.

Overcome by sadness Caitlin down besides Matthew. Looking down at her Matthew hugged her fiercely, his heart surging with love for her. For moment both lay there thinking about how the day could have ended. Both were overcome by the thought that it chilled them. For the first time they realized the potential consequences their life choices could have. Laying there Caitlin felt a sharp kick to her ribs.

"Ah that was painful," Caitlin, tenderly place a hand on her stomach.

"I love you both so much," Matthew whispered kissing her.

A short time later at the London Hospital Dr Rhett Yarwood accompanied by the young female doctor walked into the bedroom of Viola Tanner. The sight that med their eyes caused both to stop and smile. On the bed Viola and Godfrey were curled up together, their baby laying between them, his little hands grasping both their fingers. The pair's eyes were locked on one another, utterly oblivious to the world around them.

"What do you make of that Dr Frayn?" Dr Yarwood asked in a whisper.

"A family filled with love relieved that those who would do them harm are now under the secure key of Inspector Reid," Dr Frain replied smiling softly.

"Let us leave them in peace for now," Dr Yarwood replied, closing to door on the happy family.


	6. Epilogue: 2 months later

Epilogue: 2 months later

It was a chilly, overcast summer's day in Whitechapel. In the graveyard the friends of Bella Drake gathered for her burial. It had been mere days since the cataclysmic events that had led to her death. Standing by the open grave Sergeant Drake was utterly lost in grief. Beside him stood his brother Roger, a man with red hair dressed in a smart, well made suit that screamed wealth. Roger's left had was firmly grasping his brother's shoulder.

Behind the Drake brothers stood Inspector Reid and Sergeant Arthertone, their faces full of concern for their friend. Nearby stood Bella's friends from Tenter Street along with Rose. Besides them stood Viola Tanner, her face full of sorrow. Viola and Bella had been friends and had wrote letters to one another in the past two months.

In between the girls and policemen stood Captain Jackson and Susan. Susan's face was streaked with tears, her head resting on Jackson's shoulder and both arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. Jackson's arms were tightly clasped around Susan, knowing all too well the painful memories funerals brought.

As the service concluded those present stepped up to give their condolences to Sergeant Drake. Stepping forward Viola was shocked at how haggard he appeared.

"Mrs Capshaw it is good of you to come," Drake said in a shallow voice.

"She was my friend Sergeant Drake, such as you have become to myself and Godfrey," Viola replied sadly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"He does well you husband since he left the family firm," Drake replied, making an effort to speak to a person whose friends he knew had meant so much to Bella.

"The move to Oxford has been a blessing for us all, we're free now from all connections to his family," Viola replied, drawing out a piece of paper from her bag.

"Our address Sergeant. Godfrey and I had planned to invite both of you to stay with us in Oxford, our door is always open."

"My thanks Mrs Capshaw," Drake replied despondently.

Looking at him Viola walked to where Susan and Jackson stood. Seeing her Rose extended a hand which Viola took. The pair had been close once and had kept in touch even after they had left Long Susan's employment. It had only been after the investigated had conclude that Rose had learnt of the events so had been unable to help the police. Rose had visited Viola in hospital and they had kept in regular contact since Viola and Godfrey had moved to Oxford.

"Nice seeing you Viola," Jackson said sadly.

"You look well girl," Susan replied sadly.

"Miss Susan our door is always open should any of you wish to visit. Take care Miss Susan and good luck," Viola replied smiling sadly.

"Like some company on way to station Viola?" Rose asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'd love some Rose, our letters never seem long enough," Viola replied, slipping her arm under her friends.

Together to two friends walked out of the cemetery, both stopping to give Sergeant Drake a backward glance. In Rose's eyes were words she would speak yet overcome by sorrow they died in her throat. There was guilt there, guilt that she could not have helped Bella. Despair and worry too for Bennett Drake and just a hint of fear where Roger might lead him. Turning away both girls walked out of the cemetery with heavy hearts.

With a nod Reid, Jackson and Susan walked over to Sergeant Drake stood beside his brother. Roger Drake stood looking sad and deeply worried for his little brother. For a moment Reid paused, unsure what to say. For Roger Drake was still suspected of killing Silas Duggan even if iron clad evidence of his guild could not be found.

"Bennet come, the Brown Bear lunch and a stiff drink for us all," Reid said gently, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Days like these aren't easy brother," Jackson said gently.

"How do you find it Bennet? Idea has its merits," Roger said kindly.

"No thanks Inspector, no I'm not for that place anymore," Drake replied, tears falling from his eyes.

"Then you need change of scene. Come on we'll go for a drink at my club. You can stay at my house if you don't like the idea of going home," Roger replied firmly.

Taking his brother forcibly by the left arm Roger marched him out of the cemetery. Lost in his grief Bennet allowed himself to be led away. For how could he live when his heart had just been buried? In that moment all that he had ever fought for or worked for seemed worthless. What did badge and uniform matter when he could not even protect the one he loved?

Watching him leave Reid and Jackson felt a deep sense of foreboding enter their hearts. They saw all too well the guile within Roger Drake and how easy it would be for their friend to go off the tracks. There was darkness in their friend, darkness born of war at just occasionally threatened to consume him.

"Captain Jackson Mrs Hart to lunch?" Reid asked, his voice betraying the concern he felt.

"We'd better have someone tail him Reid. I've seen with men like him before, men who lose something they love. Nearly always leads to them dead or under the key of the sheriff," Jackson said worriedly, hugging Susan tightly.

"Act now Inspector or risk losing Sergeant Drake to the darkness," Susan replied sadly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You alright Susan? We can go home if you want, your health is the only thing that matters," Jackson replied, his voice full of concern.

"I'd rather join both of you for lunch, going home will only allow me chance to think," Susan replied, drying her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Mrs Hart if today has upset you….." Reid began as they left the cemetery.

"You are not to blame Inspector for events of years long passed. Time lessens the pain but we never forget the ones we've lost. All we can do is remember them and hope for our future," Susan replied, smiling as the baby kicked and moved.

Together the trio left the cemetery. A while later sitting in the comfortable surroundings of the Brown Bear they wondered what the future would hold. As always time was moving forward but to what new future would hold none could say. One death had altered paths and brought new actors to the stage. A stolen diamond was already on its way to England bringing with it trouble. Across the Atlantic a wealthy young business man was preparing for a trip that would unite him with White Star and with the sister who had fled three years before. In London those who had profited from the death of Silas Duggan were already starting to fear gaze of the every watchful Commissioner Monro and Inspector Ressler. A child that once would never have existed was only weeks from birth. Soon the events would converge bringing dramatic changes to Whitechapel.

End


End file.
